Amor prohibido
by SakuryBriefs'Li
Summary: [UA] Ellos se conocieron en el momento equivocado, se amaron a pesar de que la vida les impedía hacerlo y lucharon por ser felices juntos...


_Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y la hermosa historia le pertenece **Lunita K** yo solo me dedico a adaptarla. _

(Link de la historia original en mi perfil)

"Normal" – Hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensando.

_Algunas aclaraciones al final._

**Capítulo uno: "Antes de ti"**

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. Una joven de hermoso cabello azul claro, hermosos ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo, y un cuerpo de curvas envidiables se levanto de su cama. Apago el despertador y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Camino hacia la cocina de su apartamento y se puso a preparar el desayuno mientras de su amplio armario escogía la ropa que se pondría ese día. Eran las siete de la mañana y debía llegar a su oficina a las ocho y media. Tenía mucho tiempo. Como de costumbre.

"_Hoy tengo que comenzar la selección de personal y comenzar a realizar los balances de fin de año. Será un día ocupado"_ – pensó mientras se sentaba en su comedor a comer lo que había preparado. Algo rápido, como todos los días.

Después de desayunar y lavar los platos, tomo una ducha tranquila y se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga blanca. Se puso sus elegantes sandalias y tomo su exclusivo bolso de cuero negro. Salió de su casa y tomo el elevador que la llevaría del piso catorce del edificio hasta el sótano. Una vez allí desactivo la alarma de su Pugeot plateado y subió al vehículo. El amable portero del lugar le abrió la puerta del sótano y salió a la ciudad.

Nueva york. Hermosa ciudad, colmada de gente que va de aquí para allá cada uno pensando en lo suyo, sin pensar en los demás. Unos apurados para llegar a su trabajo, otros caminando sin rumbo fijo. Era la misma rutina de todas las mañanas. Y la mañana de ese lunes, no era la excepción.

Veinte minutos después y seguido de superar algunos embotellamientos comunes en la ciudad, la joven llego al edificio donde estaba su oficina. Parqueó su carro y tomo por segunda vez en el día un elevador que se detuvo en el piso veintiuno de tan elegante edificación.

"Buenos días, Bulma" – Le saludó la amable recepcionista.

"Buenos días" – respondió la joven mientras se dirigía a su elegante oficina.

Llegó a su escritorio, acomodó su bolso y se sentó en la silla de cuero. Pidió café a su asistente, encendió la computadora y comenzó a revisar los papeles que había dejado pendientes el viernes anterior.

"Buenos días, Bulma" – Le saludo una hermosa mujer de cabello café hasta la cintura, ojos del mismo color y un cuerpo bien formado.

"Buenos días, Amy" – Respondió la peliazul dedicándole una amable sonrisa, como solo ella podía mostrar.

"Veo que has llegado muy alegre esta semana" – Comento la aludida mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Bulma.

"Si, por lo menos descanse un poco en casa de mi padre" – respondió la joven – "Además, pase un rato inolvidable con mis sobrinos."

"Me alegro" – Dijo Amy – "Pero hoy tenemos mucho trabajo. A las diez de la mañana vienen diez candidatos para la vacante de sistemas y además de aplicarles el examen de admisión, también tenemos que hacerles entrevistas personales" –Dijo apesadumbrada.

"Si, lo sé" – Respondió Bulma– "eso será toda la semana".

"Bueno, si ya estás enterada, te dejo para que sigas trabajando. Hasta luego" – Dicho esto, la joven se levantó del asiento y salió de la oficina.

La ojiazul siguió revisando papeles toda la mañana. A las diez recibió los candidatos para la vacante de sistemas y le hizo una exhaustiva entrevista a cada uno. Después de eso comenzó a hacer los balances que tenía pendientes y justo al medio día terminó sus labores de la mañana.

Suspiró cansadamente y se estiró un poco. Se disponía a salir hacia el restaurante de enfrente junto con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, pero su teléfono celular la interrumpió. Sacó el aparato del bolso y miró el identificador. Era su novio, Michael Knight.

"Hola, Michael" – Saludó la castaña.

"Hola, Bulma" – Respondió el joven al otro lado de la línea– "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien ¿Y tú?" – Le preguntó para no parecer mal educada.

"Bien"– Dijo secamente – "¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?"

"Michael, mis compañeros me esperan en el restaurante. Mejor dejémoslo para otro día ¿Te parece?" – Se excusó la joven.

"Tenía ganas de verte, no nos vemos hace dos semanas" – Le reclamó él.

"De acuerdo, Michael. Nos vemos en el primer piso del edificio en diez minutos ¿Te parece?" – Propuso ella ante la insistencia de su novio.

"De acuerdo" – Aceptó – "Nos vemos en diez minutos" –Le dijo para después terminar la llamada".

"_De nuevo un almuerzo tormentoso" – _Pensó Bulma mientras cerraba su oficina y se dirigía al elevador.

"¡Bulma!"– Gritó Amy a lo lejos – "¡Espera!"

La joven se detuvo antes de subir al elevador y esperó a su amiga– "¿Sucede algo?" – Le preguntó.

"Nada en especial" – Respondió la ojicafé – "¿Acaso no vas a almorzar al frente?"

"No"– Respondió ella – "Voy a almorzar con Michael"

"¡¿Michael!"– Exclamó Amy – "Igual, sé que van a salir peleando" – Dijo con honestidad.

"Ésta vez será diferente" – Respondió ella – "Trataré de que no haya peleas" – Dijo mientras subía al elevador y oprimía el botón del primer piso.

"Siempre dices lo mismo, amiga"

"Te digo que ésta vez será diferente. Te lo aseguro" –Afirmó la ojiazul mientras se despedía de su amiga –"Nos vemos en la tarde".

"Nos vemos" – Se despidió Amy mientras se dirigía en busca de sus compañeros.

"_Ésta vez será diferente" – _Repitió Bulma mecánicamente mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas que quedaban justo afuera del edificio. Cinco minutos después llegó su novio. Un hombre de al menos veintiocho años de edad, cabello negro bien peinado y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un elegante traje de saco y corbata, y llegó en un hermoso convertible negro.

"Hola Michael" – Dijo la ojiazul sin mucho ánimo.

"¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?" – Le preguntó el joven mientras la tomaba fuertemente entre sus brazos y la apretaba contra él.

"Suéltame, me estás lastimando" – Gimió ella mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su novio.

"Quería que supieras que mi hiciste mucha falta" – Se excusó él– "¿Qué te parece si vamos a un restaurante que conozco cerca de aquí?" – Le propuso.

Ella guardó silencio. Sabía que eso más que una propuesta, era una orden así que simplemente se encogió de hombros, caminó hasta la puerta del acompañante y se subió al vehículo.

En pocos minutos llegaron a un elegante restaurante del centro de la ciudad. El mesero los recibió preguntando si tenían reservación a lo que Michael asintió. Después de eso, fueron acomodados en una mesa apartada de las demás.

"¿Tenías una reservación?" – Preguntó Bulma dubitativa.

"Así es" – Respondió él – "Pero dime, ¿qué te parece el sitio?" – Preguntó cambiando de tema.

"¿Estabas seguro de que iba a aceptar tu invitación?" – Preguntó la joven un poco enojada.

"¿Me estás regañando?" – Le preguntó el joven mirándola de manera desafiante.

"Olvídalo"– respondió ella y volteó su mirada hacia la ventana.

El mesero les llevó el menú y pidieron su comida. Vale aclarar que él pidió el plato más caro de la carta y ella simplemente un pequeño bistec con ensalada. La comida transcurrió como cualquier otra entre esa pareja. Michael hablando de la posición económica de sus padres y ella simplemente escuchándolo sin mucho interés. Aunque siempre demostraba lo contrario. Hasta la hora de pagar la cuenta. Él fingió buscar su billetera pero _casualmente, _no la encontró.

"Bulmi, creo que he dejado la billetera olvidada en casa" – Comentó Michael – "¿Podrías pagar esta vez?" – Preguntó poniendo cara suplicante.

Ella suspiró. No era la primera vez que su novio la invitaba a comer y después le pedía que pagara la cuenta, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. Sacó de su billetera una de sus tarjetas de crédito y se la entregó al mesero quien prontamente se la devolvió y les agradeció por su estadía.

"_Hoy me salió barata la invitación a almorzar" – _Pensaba Bulma de camino al auto – _"Sólo fueron 350 dólares"._

Michael dejó a Bulma en la oficina después de salir del restaurante y se dirigió a su casa. Él era el único hijo de Albert y Naomi Knight, prestigiosos empresarios, por lo cual se suponía su cuenta bancaria estaba llena de dólares, pero no era así. Sus padres le habían cortado todo el flujo de dinero desde hacía ya tres años, por lo cual se mantenía de dinero prestado o regalado de algunos familiares y amigos. Eso, hasta que conoció a Bulma Brief. La cortejó a la manera antigua, la conquistó con hermosos poemas y ramos de flores, pero cuando comenzaron a salir seriamente mostró una cara diferente, de hombre agresivo e intimidante que manipulaba a Bulma a su antojo.

Bulma llegó a su oficina cansada. Eran casi las 14 hrs y pronto comenzaría su tarde de trabajo, pero haber pasado las últimas dos horas en compañía de su novio la había dejado agotada. Entonces ¿Por qué seguía con él? La respuesta era simple y sencilla. No quería quedarse sola.

Se sentó en su silla de cuero y suspiró pesadamente. Pidió de nuevo un café a su secretaria y se dispersó un poco antes de empezar a trabajar. A eso de las 16 hrs o cuatro de la tarde, su mejor amiga la llamó.

"Bulma"– Le dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea.

"¡Hola Ann!" – Respondió la joven animadamente – "¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien" – Respondió la amiga.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó Bulma ante la frialdad de su amiga.

"En realidad nada especial" – Respondió Ann– "Sólo te llamaba para invitarte tomarnos un trago esta noche, quiero presentarte a alguien"

"¿Hoy?"– Preguntó la ojiazul dubitativa – "Ann, hoy es lunes..."

"Te prometo que no demoraremos" – Dijo ella suplicante – "Quiero presentarte a mi nuevo novio"

"¿Novio?"– Preguntó Bulma sorprendida – "No me habías contado nada"

"No quería comentarte nada hasta que fuera formal. De hecho ya llevamos saliendo dos meses" – Le confesó.

La joven suspiró. Sabía que no podría librarse de su amiga tan fácilmente – "De acuerdo, de acuerdo" –Le dijo – "Encontrémonos en el bar de siempre, a las ocho de la noche ¿Te parece?".

"Perfecto"– Respondió Ann– "Si quieres llevas al monstruo de tu novio".

"No le digas así" – Reprochó Bulma– "Pero prefiero ir sola".

"De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos esta noche a las ocho en el bar de siempre. Bye" – Dicho esto la joven terminó la llamada.

A las seis y media de la tarde, Bulma se levantó de su escritorio, recogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina. Llegó a su casa, se dio un baño y se cambió. Se puso una falda de jean, unas botas hasta la rodilla negras y una camiseta del mismo color. Acomodó un poco su cabello y se maquilló suavemente. Salió de su departamento a eso de las siete y cuarenta. Subió en su auto y a las ocho ya estaba en el bar donde quedó de encontrarse con su amiga.

"_Ann... Siempre retrasada" – _Pensó divertida mientras tomaba un sorbo del whisky que había pedido para pasar el rato.

A pesar de ser un lunes, principio de semana, el bar estaba lleno de gente. Algunas parejas que disfrutaban una agradable velada romántica. También había grupos de amigos que festejaban y uno que otro sentado en la barra desahogando sus penas. Fue entonces cuando lo vio a él. Un hombre alto, de cuerpo atlético y bien formado, llevaba un jean y una camisa blanca y su cabello oscuro en punta y sus preciosos ojos negros, tan profundos que podría perderse en ellos. Su semblante serio e imperturbable... _Sería_ el hombre perfecto, si no viniera tomado de la mano de una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, esa joven cuyo nombre era _ Ann _y que era la mejor amiga de Bulma.

* * *

¡Hola chicos!:D pues aquí les traigo la historia que les prometí hace como tres semanas .-. para los que leen "Bajo contrato" sabe de que hablo e.e cabe aclarar que es otra Adaptación y que no la había subido hasta hoy por unas dudas que tenia:))

Pero en fin... espero les agrade :)) tratare de actualizar pronto esta, tanto como las otras dos xDD No queda mas que decir, de nuevo Gracias a **Lunita K**!, la autora original :3 que me dio su permiso, buenas vibras y seguro verá esto :)) a ustedes por leer,comenten que les pareció:)) & hasta la próxima n.n

psdt.¡AH! casi se me olvida xD Ann es Numero 18 :(( ¡ush! me cae mal xDDD pero el caso es crear un drama e.e (?) No me agrada verla junto con mi Vegeta pero ya en un futuro todo cambiara! D: D: D: El nombre me agrado porque lo he visto en otros fics :3 ('Vivir de nuevo' de Peny :3) le hago promoción a Peny e_e(?), es que su fic es super mega bueno se los recomiendo :)) xdd espero no se enoje por usarlo u.u en fin ahora si Chaaaau :B


End file.
